stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Seestern Empire
General "We are the most Powerful economy in history, every trade is our trade. Because what happenes over here matters over there. So brethren, lets continiue our growth of prosperity" ~ Patrick Dibber Dabber, addressing the state of the Seestern Economy Discovering the Stars very early in the year 1812 A.R. , the Seestern Empire was immediatly convinced of alien life existing. In one system they succsesfully tamed a Space Amoeba, Fluffy. Yet in another system they encountered an ancient world of the Earth Civilization, harbring an Artifact of great value, The Rubricator and guarded by one of the most powerful galactic entities, The Shard. After awakening the Shard, it proceeded to reek havoc in most Seestern Systems, causing them to ally with the Union of Bosscialist Republics in an effort to stop it. Shocked that Space was a hostile enviroment unlike they thought, the Seestern Empire, together with the Buick Empire and Union of Bossciallist Republics formed an Federation, known as the Triple Block. In 2266, they made contact with the Bench Press Empire, however, rumors from the Lote Domy Emprie got through to them, that the Bench Press Empire was pure evil, thus the Seestern Empire refused to establish contact with the Bench Press Empire. In 2272, the Seestern Empire, together with the Salzig alliance, Herr Pilz Order and Niklas Jendrik wagner Library Founded the Galactic Commonwealth. In 2280, the Seestern had to assist the UBR in their fight against Ginstron and shortly after in 2291, they themselfes were attacked by the Speedwagon Foundation, but were easily able to repell the invading Speedwagon Forces. In 2330 the Triple Block grew by incorperating the Axel Order, now becomming the Leftern Block. This was also a time, where the Seestern Empire had achieved the Title as the largest galactic economy, with a budged of 10.000.000 Energy Credits, adjusted for inflation. An arms race with the Enlightened Covenant followed, which the Leftern Block was clearly winning, due to the Block's massive economy. The Seestern also began constructing countless Habitats at the time, in order to sustain their growing population, since they ran out of planets. This was the begin of the end for their economical dominance. As the Ringed Horrors of the Void plagued the Buick Empire. The Buick relyed on the Seestern Empire to pay back their debts to the Numistic Order. Additionally, them investing into the Bench Press Empire Infrastructure kept lowering their economy. Yet still they managed to remain in the first spot, just ahead of the Herr Pilz Republic. Unfortunatley, because of the Andromeda Panic, their economy crashed. Making matters worse, the Enlightened Covenant declared war onto the Leftern Block, culminating in the "Hot War" after years of arms race between the two federations. The Seestern Empire was extremely exhausted. They had to supply the UBR with alloys and credits, while ruining their own economy with it. While it seemed that the Leftern Block was able to fight to achieve an armisice with the Covenant, in truth, if the war would have lasted just another year, both the Leftern Block and Enlightened Covenant would have collapsed, since the covenant was fighting another war against the Pflüger Combine of Doom and Erradication. A short conflict between their own allies, the UBR, temporarily split the Block into two Factions. Faced with the end of their State, the Seestern turned to the Numistic Order for help. And with the Bench Press Empire granting them the resource rich southern Domy systems, the Seestern Empire was back in the top ten economies. They further bonded with the Bench Press Empire. As the BPE became the Leader of the Leftern Block, another arms race ensued. This time the Seestern however, traumatized from the hot war, wanted to leave the Block for good, the legendary SEXIT referendum was held, but it didn't go through. As the Axis Order Marched into the Axel and Eris Orders, the Escalation war began. With the military genius of the Bench Press Empire however, Seestern ships were finally able to make a difference. Just as the Leftern Block was gaining the upper hand however, TOM began expanding and attacking everybody, forcing an armistice. After aiding Carsten Stahl in the Tom Containment Conflict, the Seestern Empire, together with the other Block Members formed the Leftern Reich. The Reich however had only a few years of glory, as the Second Escalation war broke out and the Reich members were too afraid of a superweapon, that the Axis Order posessed. Following this conflict, a civil war Broke out among the Reich members, where the Seestern Empire ended up almost fully occupiying the allready struggeling UBR. The Credit League - Leftern Block Reposession Attempt followed, where the Leftern Block was first suffering heavy losses, due to the Credit League being supported by the Numistic Order, however in a surprising turn of events, the Seestern Empire unleashed an ancient weapon, recovered from the galactic core, onto the Numisic Order, anihilating their home Habitat and causing the Credit League to surrender and dissolve. Simultaniousley, the now more stronger and stronger Buick Empire, began reconquering the Seestern Empires losses in the core, while the BPE provided inner stability within the Block. The Seestern Became the newly official leaders of the Leftern Block in 2446. History Evolving on their Ocean World, Ego, the Seestern were once a harmonious culture, embracing wealth and prosperity over conflict and disaster. The Rains (~5000 B.R) Approx 7000 Years Ago, the entirety of ego was plagued by massive tropical storms, that began wiping out most life, many species adapted different methods to survive, the Seestern began enhancing their intelligence at this point in time and establishing the first civilizations Nublub Era ( 0 B.R) Nublub was the Event that is now known as the recconing. The Seestern were heavily affected by this event. A Prophet, Glib Glub interpreted this event as a calling to progress. The Leading societies of the Seestern Empire bonded and began their focus towards technologial advancement. It didn't take much time for the Seestern to Progress, since they had a peaceful mindset, focused on harmony and mutual well being. Countless Cities began to rise up and by the end of the first millenia, the Seestern could call themselfes a proud tier 4 civilization. The Last War (1600 A.R) For the next millenia, the Seestern Empire continiued to progress. Yet, unnoticed by the entire world, one state took things differently. The history regarding this state is mostly classified, which is why not much information is available. What is known is the fact that a furious leader emerged, who tried conquering the entirety of Ego, but he was ultimatley stopped by the rest of the planet. It is theorized that the Seesterns used a weapon of mass destruction to neutralize the rouge state, hence the giant Crater on Ego. After this conflict, under the guide of Scientist Dibber-Dabber, who found an ancient Pet Crawler hidden within an Alien Artifact on Ego, the Seestern Focused all their efford towards expanding into the Stars. Biology Racial Differences The Seesten havent got classifications for their different phenotypes since there are so many. Seesterns roughly vary from standing just 0.5 meters to 5 meters in height and weighing a few kilogramms to six tonnes. Additionally, Seestern develop different shapes. While the rough mainframe consists of them possessing six limbs and a large tail, which they use for mobiliy, some seestern are slim while others are verry massive and strenght and mobility values differ greatly, the general intelligence of individuals remains the same. General Physicallity The Seestern prefer the warm wet climates of ocean worlds, since they are believed to have evolved from oceans. Due to their variety, the Seestern cover nearly all aspects of physicallity. While they are generally considered to be among the weaker races, some massive Seestern are virtually invincible in hand to hand combat. They would be unable to defeat even a Domy but neither could even the best trained Benchus Maximus Primus defeat them. This is due to the fact that they posses a very strong slime like skin, which absorbs damage done to it. This has allowed the Seestern to posess one of the best regeneration abilities in the Galaxy, allowing them to regenerate their limbs within hours. The trade off for this is their slow metabolism and mobility. The average seestern is considered to be very slow. They are carnivourous but consume only millimeter sized, dead insects. Their diet is considered to be discusting in the Galactic community. Where they stand out is the fact that they do not need to drink, instead they have to take a bath once in a while to hydrate their bodies. Their lifespans are among the longest, with some Seestern being able to reach the age of 500. Genders The Seestern have 52 Chromosones, responsible for genders, unlike most species who posess only two. An outsider would not be able to spot differences on the phenotypes, since theese chromosones are not responsible for changing the appearence of the Seestern. Procreation 52 Genders requires 52 Seestern to come together and procreate. While this might seem like an extremely inefficient way of procreation, a Seestern cycle can produce up to 1000 offspring at a time. Additionally due to the immense variety in genes through the procreation, the Seestern are immune to vireually all diseases. However, a seestern is only able to reproduce once a time during a very short period in their life known as "the days". This period will occure suddenly at any point of their life. Culture Family life The Concept of families is foreign to the Seestern, since young Seestern never accually meet their parrents and instead are rasing themselfes. This is a very short process, only lasting approx. a year. Afterwards a Seestern is considered to be a fully fledged adult. Some will continiue growing, while others stop all together. Since the Seestern have no need for housing, it is common for the Seestern to sleep outside under the sky. Everyday Life After Reaching maturity, a Seestern usually knows what interests him. There are many institutes that cover virtually every single aspect in the Job world. Since Seestern develop a sense of language during their short childhood, it is their duty to join one of theese institutes and learn for their future job. They are typically learning to perfect their skills for 50 years of their life. Once you have chosen your path, you cannot undo it. Should a Seestern go rouge, he will be killed. Generally the Seestern work to achieve an utopia, meaning they posess a very peaceful and xenophilic mind. Every single Seestern is usually statisfied since the concept of greed does not exist in their society. This makes the Seestern both foreign and yet very popular in the Galaxy. They are a constant presence on many worlds and companies and posess among the highest ratings in the galaxy, due to their kindness. Examples of Architecture The Seestern Arcitecture is interersting indeed. The Seestern cities look similair to most species, but the most interesting fact is, that Seestern mostly construct artificial plant based arcologies, in which they live. Examples of Modern Culture Since the Seestern are very much appreciated by the galactic community, their culture has had a great influence on the galactic culture. Most Races enjoy things from the seestern empire that are comforting. Government Type The Seestern Empire is a democratic Megacorporation. Democratic meaning that the citizens may elect the ruling companie which will intern elect a leader. To quallify for governance, a company must pay an undetermined sum in energy credits, but one that is very high, since all of the companies compeeting are among the wealthiest in the galaxy. Leader The Leader of the Seestern Empire are reffered to as "Patrick" and they serve a purely representative purpose. They are in charge of the military and virtually all international politics. Some may even enforce mandates, however those are all of their powers. A new Patrick is being elected every 20 years, which might seem long, but consider the average Seestern lifespan of 300 Years. There is however the Special situation with Dibber-Dabber, who was continiously elected Patrick since 2380. Critique There are many critiques about the Seestern Empire's "democratic megacorpration". Most notably is the critique from the UBR, who are completely opposed to the idea of Megacorprations managing the deeds of one state. There had also been one atempt by the UBR to forcefully change the Ideology of the Seestern Empire, see The Mareo Incident. Military General The Seestern Empire's military forces, despite their relatively small size, remain among the most formidable forces in the galaxy. Unlike most empires, who preferr quantity over quallity, the Seestern Empire posesses one of the technologicaly most advanced and well equipped forces in the galaxy. Military service is also not mandatory unlike in most empires, making the Seestern forces a well trained and motivated force. Serving the army is still considered as a very noble job and all military personel are treated with much respect, since they basically are prepared to sacrefice themselves for the Seestern people, should it come to conflict. The Seestern military is perhaps most known for their "Defense in Depth" war policy. They have allways only used their military in defensive conflicts or have aided their allies in their conflicts but have never started a war on their own. In terms of tactics, they are also among the best, just take the countless achievments of Admiral Amboss as an example. It is important to note that the Seestern Empire could, if it so desired, quickly raise a fleet of ships that could even rival powers such as the Herr Pilz Republic and Bench Press Empire. The only thing stopping them from doing this is a policy that limits their spending and ammount of ships in the military. This policy however was revoked in recent years, due to the ongoing conflicts in the Galactic core. Numbers Looking at their Numbers, one could conclude that the Seestern Empire is a formidable, yet not powerful force. However if you take into account that the Seestern maintain one of the most advanced fleets in the galaxy and upgrade their entire fleet every 5 years, you can clearly see that numbers don't matter in the Seestern military. Despite their seemingly low ammount of ships, they posess a respectable fleetpower of 190K and have 900 Million military personel under their banner of which over 120 million are direct ground troops. They posess also various spaceborn entities on their side. The Seestern Empire's Forces are divided into Six different Fleets Technology Due to the Seestern Empire having among the highest technological level in the galaxy, their military is one of the best equipped. Their Ships are decades ahead of the galactic average for ships. This is evident when looking at the fact that one Seestern Cruiser is equal to an UBR Battleship. It is common knowledge that the Seestern Military is very small in numbers but still among the most powerful militaries out there. This is because of the exceptionally well training Military personal recieve and more so because of their technological advantage. They generally focus on energy and quantum based technologies. The Seestern onboard Quantum computers are among the best in the galaxy, even surpassing the computers of the Niklas Jendrik Wagner Library. The shielding on Seestern ships is also based on reverse Engineered Grey civilization shields. The Seestern have recently announced a new generation of Titan-Class lasers for their titans, which they proclaim, could easily obliterate objects up to a size of 15Km. This is believed to be reverse engineered technology from the Core civilizations. Ground Forces The Seestern Groundforces, while the least prominent form of their military, still serve a vital role in the defense of the colonies. While it is true that the Seestern have only comminced about 5% of their ground forces for offensive use, theese 5% are among the best warriors in the galaxy and with their enhanced cybernetic agumentations, Large individual Seestern troops can be more closely related to a tank, rather than a soldier. The Seestern have very few land based vechicles in their arsenal and make use of hovercraft and dropships for transport. Inspired by the Bench Press Empire, they use overwhelming force to supress hostiles, a tactic that is not displayed within their space combat. The Seestern's infantry is unique and designed to be perfectly fitting to each solidier. Each soldier is treated like a noble, taken care of in any aspect, thus drasticly increasing their morale. The Seestern military is also a favorite for many nations in the Leftern part of the galaxy. Their most exported military item is the SE-149 Hovercraft, designed to transport smaller Seestern and thus perfect for most empires to use in their army. The Buick, Axel Order and Galactic Ruhl regieme forces have adopted this Hovercraft as the primary means of transportation in their ground forces. Conflicts Shard Battles (2096 - 2201) Cycer - Buick insult war (2266 - 2271) Skirmish of Dratheus (2280 - 2287) Second Speedwagon Expansion Attempt (2291 - 2296) Ringed Horrors Containment Campaign (2365 - 2403) Hot War (2410 - 2423) The Maero Incident (2424 - 2424) Lote Domy Invasion (2429 - 2433) ' '''Escalation War (2470 - 2488) ' '''Tom Containment Conflict (2488 - 2493) Reich Creation War (2494 - 2496) Second Escalation War (2506 - 2509) Reich Civil War (2510 - 2514) Credit Leaugue - Leftern Block Reposession attempt (2531 - 2539) The Core War (2525-2555) Sixt Cycle (2555 - 2608Record) Worlds Notable Seesterne